7 Sins 4 Encounters 1 Demon
by fantacination
Summary: Pre-series drabbleset. The lover, the merchant, the king, the boy. Before Ciel, before the contract, he had been a Demon, slipping fallen souls from eager humans. Rated for suggestive themes.


**7 Sins; 4 Encounters, 1 Demon: Sonneillon**  
_fantacination_

_

* * *

**disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji and all characters are the property of Toboso Yana and Square Enix.  
_

_

* * *

_

**The Lover, Scorned**

"What is it that you desire most?"

"I want her dead!" Her stained lips smile. She's plain, this woman, but carefully made up. Each stitch and cut in her gown is half a step behind the very latest fashion. Her breath stinks of wine and her skin of stale sweat and grime, covered in heavy perfumes.

"I want him back. He was mine. He was always mine. Just because I'm like this now…She has no right, the trollop!" She clutches at something in her hand, as she traces a scar on her face, the deepening lines of age.

"What is he but a man after all? You deserve much better," the Shadow breathes in her ear.

"…You'd do that, for me?" She turns coy, the petty jealousy and hate swept under a voluminous skirt and lace. Her full bosom heaves, thrust in his direction along with the sway of a hip.

"I'll take away everything that troubles you," he promises, plucking the fleeting, small, curdled soul from her lips with black-taloned fingers.

She dies unknown, like her rival, a woman with no name and a single pearl earring.

_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The Merchant, Rich**

"What is it that you desire most?"

The portly man taps stubby gold-ringed fingers on the table, leaning forward so the costly silk over his stomach stretches. "Gold," he whispers, "gems, pearls- spice from the Indies."

The straggly beard on his double chin twists with his scowl. "Those hateful Portuguese and their secret routes! Why should they have monopoly over the spice trade? The bastards don't squeeze nearly enough out of it!"

He reaches for a plate of cakes, rich with lard and meat. There are sugar-glazed egg tarts in the next dish, and strong, expensive wine in a tall smoky glassed decanter, airing. The desk is littered with small gold ingots, softly gleaming in the moonlight. The Demon makes a point to inch away from it.

"I may get you any amount you wish, of course, for the price."

"I want twenty- no, fifty ships! I want to _roll_ in gold."

Lips curled upward. "Sold."

And the fall, like the roll, is quick and easy.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The King, Proud**

"What is it that you desire most?"

It's easy, too easy, to slip into a king's chamber, even after a night dancing amongst the Viennese courtiers in this summer palace, pickpocketing scraps of souls like gold coins from silk purses.

The King of Hungary, Archduke of Austria reclined on his palatial bed, well past his initial shock and wetting his lips.

"That everyone know that I am greater than any other Augustus!"

Slit-pupil eyes flicker to the unkempt bedclothes, the man's jutting chin, and the imperious dark eyes. Rumor was any court's lifeblood. And rumor said the king never got up, spending most of his time decreeing grandiose laws while lazing in bed.

"…Humans are blind creatures, Your Majesty, unable to stare at the sun. Status needs to be shown. With blade and firearms. With war."

A turn of luxurious sheets. "Why would I do anything? To strive is beneath me. I do not need anyone or anything!"

The Demon inclined his head, long hair falling over his shoulder like a dark river. "No one at all? Surely not. Do you also not ask help from your Heaven?" The spring loaded, the gun cocked…

"I _am_ god."

…And fired.

His smile angling into a smirk, the Demon steps close. "Then I shall escort you, Your Majesty, to the Hell you've created."

He dies gibbering for mercy with his hands wrapped around a dusty wooden rosary.

God's most curious creations, humans, each one like the next, and all so very weak.

Twisting a shredded wisp of soul around his finger, the Demon wondered.

_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What is it that I desire most…?_

**The Boy,…**

_THERE IS NO GOD._

It's a little different, this time, stepping onto the room with the altar dripping blood. The metallic scent of it hits his nose in welcome, like the symbols drawn onto the floor.

"Oh." It's a little strange, after all, being summoned like this.

The Demon counts twenty-four humans, all ridiculously cloaked in black, masks on their faces. They groan in awe, deafening a stifled scream. Someone's knife clatters to the floor, eyes lifted in rapture.

There are no candles save for the ones in the center, next to a heart that was frantically beating; a life that surged like soldier's drums into war; a voice that had called him from the depths of ash-burnt Hell.

The frame on the table is small and wraith-like, an underfed doll, draped in blood and littered with bruises. "Well…Aren't you a small master…"

The face that looks at him from under matted dark hair is madder than the lover's, hungrier than the merchant's, prouder than the king's.

It's a small face twisted in agony, in rage, and in resolve, absolute and devil-may-care.

"You have summoned me… this fact will not change for all eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned." He smiles, repeating the words with the weight of artful ritual, the echo of a thousand-host. "Now, choose…" Heaven, Hell, Paradise, Forsaken. Die now or die later, it's only a heart beat upon a heart beat."What is it that you desire most?"

The boy opens his mouth and a glowing lilac eye. "Revenge."

The thrill that slowly goes up his spine tells the Demon he has found it.

**The Boy, Wrath**

* * *

****

A/N: 

Sonneillon : Demon of hatred -- taken from a list of 'official demons' I think based on the Bible?

_Tracy Chevalier__ wrote a __historical novel__, also entitled __Girl with a Pearl Earring__ (1999), fictionalizing the circumstances under which the painting was created. In the novel, Johannes Vermeer becomes intimate with a servant named Griet, whom he hires as an assistant and has sit for him as a painting model while wearing one of his wife's pearl earrings.-_

_---http: / / .org / wiki / Girl_with_a_pearl_earring_

The King drabble was a headache. Eventually decided I'd make something up. Using elements from various Hapsburg monarchs with a twist of sloth and pride. Because obvsly had to use the Schonnbrunn Palace and Viennese Waltz refs we were given in the manga.

In the end this was the most useful piece I researched for that part:

_Pride is the root of __all__ sin. It causes us to turn away from God instead of turning to Him. All disobedience has pride as its root. All rebellion has pride behind it. All mistreatment of other people is caused by pride: someone putting their self and their feelings above the other person and their feelings_. - www. / believe / bel147 .htm


End file.
